The Cleaner
by mzlbankhead
Summary: Edward is a cleaner and the first in his family to be publicly recognized as the head of their Family Business. Bella is a leathal assassin next in line to head her family in the only way of life she has ever known. With so many in danger will the two be able to figure out who the rat is before it's too late? E&B, character death, citrous and lemons to come, mob, mafia, crime!
1. Chapter 1

The Cleaners

We were supposed to be ghosts. Nameless faceless bodies that came in, did their job, collected their money and vanished with no one the wiser that we had been there at all. Sitting at the table of this family meeting has me baffled as to why rethinking our entire history would be a good idea. The families used to keep this kind of job in-house to avoid exposure and to keep as much "family business" within the family as possible. But as soldiers got sloppy and technology advanced, the families could no longer leave cleanup duties to chance.

There were rules of course. They not only protected us from the families, but they protected the families from us. We had headquarters in most major cities setup as home chefs or furniture repair shops. We receive a call for a dinner reservation or an appointment request to fix an antique piece of furniture on a secure line. The caller would then provide an address and a time for us to come by. Our cleaners or repairmen were dispatched to the location and secured the property before starting the job. We rapped up the bodies, cleaned away any evidence, fixed broken pieces of furniture, threw out what could not be saved, and departed the scene. Once back at headquarters, we identified the bodies, cleaned them up as best we could and returned them to their perspective families for a proper burial.

When contacting the families we were not allowed to give any information on who made the dinner reservation, what happened to the person we cleaned, or where the cleaning took place. Not only were we not allowed to tell, but families were not allowed to ask. It was the only way to ensure everyone's safety. During drop offs, delivery men were not to be questioned under any circumstance. The penalty for breaking these rules varied, but was often death.

Our family was the keeper of secrets. Above all, you must keep the secret of our identity. This rule was so stringent, even wives were not allowed to know about the family business unless they played an active role in it.

None of the families knew our actual identities. More so, they were not supposed to. Similar rules applied to the paid assassins. If the rules were broken, and a member of our family was sought out for information on a cleaning job, the person who sought them out disappeared, and the family was heavily fined for breaking the rules. If the family decided to push back and not accept the consequences graciously, the only thing left of the family would be the widows, girlfriends and children.

Surprisingly, the cleaning services we provided was setup as a legitimate business. This business helped fund several other legitimate businesses that coincided with the main business of the family to make us more efficient. Not surprisingly, the businesses were just as or more successful than the cleaning business itself.

Being a cleaner is not exactly an easy life. Every male and female born into the family is given the opportunity to train and learn the family secret business. If after their initial training, they were found to be untrustworthy, they were placed in one of the family's many legitimate businesses after finishing college.

Those family members who were deemed trustworthy, were retrained in several different areas that included extensive hand to hand combat and weapons training, advanced first aid, chemistry and biology, observation, comprehensive reasoning and planning, escape techniques, smuggling, counterfeiting, and extreme survival.

The only people who compared in training were Black Swan. They were an elite family of assassins, whose signature was that they left no clues as to how they gained access to their target, when the target was killed or how the target was killed without a full autopsy. Sometimes, even then no clues were able to be determined. Their kills were clean, well-organized, and planned to the very last variable. If Black Swan took a job from a family, the moment they accepted, that person was already dead. The only chance a person had was if the family refused the job. Fortunately, they did that quite often.

The Black Swan family is precisely what this family meeting was about. My grandfather Edward Sr. had guided this family into unprecedented prosperity training my father, uncles, aunt, as well as my mother and her sister. He has protected our anonymity since he was old enough to learn the true secrets of the family which is for over 60 years. Now all of a sudden he wants us to go public so that he can arrange a marriage between myself and the heir to the Black Swan family. Needless to say, I think he lost his damn mind. The old age may have caught up to him.

"Everyone quiet! I have earned the right to be heard out in full before any of you pass judgment on what I am proposing." My grandfather said as he looked around the room staring each of us in the eyes. He was right of course. He deserved to be heard out before we shot his idea back to hell where it came from.

"As you all know, the family has been separated in the last 20 years or so. Spread out to the 4 corners of the country to chase various dreams, desires, and new business opportunities. When we entered this business, it was a major shift from what the family was originally doing. I am not proud to say we started out as thieves, blackmailers, drug pushers, and bootleggers. I never wanted any of that tied to my name; to my family. So I approached my father and asked him if there was a way I could change the business and the image of the family into something more respectable, would I be allowed to do it. My father looked at me with curiosity and pride in his eyes as he asked me what direction I saw our family going in. Thus the cleaners were born.

"As you all know, once you are a part of this life, there is no out. There only 3 options; participation, obliviousness, or oblivion. I chose participation. Honed my skills, and forged a new era for our family. One of the perks of this change in direction was the anonymity this niche I created afforded this family. It has been an invisible shield of protection for over 60 years. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"Many of the heads of the other families know who we are as they were around for the transition that our family made. They were sworn to secrecy never to reveal our identities to anyone in their family. Otherwise, we would expose them to the other families for misdeeds they have done and had our help in cleaning up. For 60 years this form of cooperation and codependence has worked in our favor. But recently someone has broken the rules.

"They see our family's position as one of power and wish to yield it over the other families. Not only our family, but the Black Swan family as well. Through my sleuthing, I was able to uncover a plot to take down both of our families to gain the power, fear, and prosperity we yield.

"The plan has two parts. One is to marry the heir to the Black Swan, and have the men of their family trained in the way of the Black Swan after the marriage. It will be a request of the groom to forge tight family bonds. The next phase will be to slowly kill off our family, and take over our position quietly. Then use the information they gain from the cleaning jobs to blackmail other families for more territory, money, and power.

"The rogue family has already started implementing several phases of their plan while they quietly try to gain favor with Henry, the current head of the Black Swan family. Your uncle Marcus, my first born son was their first target. Their second target was Jared, the son of Levy Uley. He was originally arranged to be married to Henry's granddaughter Isabella. She is the heir to the Black Swan family." The entire room gasped.

Uncle Marcus was born with a defective heart. The doctor's didn't expect him to live past childhood, but he persevered. He found the love of his life when he was 4 years old, and the two never separated since. My Aunt Didmye was so heartbroken over his sudden death, that we believed was a result of heart failure, she died days later from a brain aneurism. My cousin Alec was crushed. He lost both of his parents in the same week. To find out that it wasn't a natural death, that Uncle Marcus was murdered and subsequently Aunt Didmye as well was earth shattering. Because when you love someone the way they loved one another, there was no way one could live without the other. While Alec was devastated, even he understood this.

My father Carlisle was the first to find his voice. "Father, are you telling us that my brother was murdered? Why? How did they even know he was a part of the family? Not all the men are cleaners. There was no way anyone could have known even if they did know who our family really was."

"That is part of the other reason we are here son. Someone has betrayed us. Someone in the family has taken sides with our enemies to bring us down. I have spoken at length with Henry, his son Charles, and Levy. They believe they have been betrayed by a family member as well. With Isabella's betrothed out of the picture, her father has to entertain all interests he receives from other known families, and only known families. We feel it is in our best interest to go public to the other families as well as our own. It will allow us the advantage of being aware and prepared."

My brother Emmett was the one to ask the question that I am sure was at the forefront of everyone's mind. "Prepared for what?"

My grandfather took in a ragged breath and responded, "Prepared for war Em. We must prepare for a war. From what we have been able to gather so far, more than one family is against us. The problem is that, once we take them down, we have to assume responsibility for their businesses…all of their businesses. Regardless of how they were acquired, this family and its name will never be tied to such deplorable atrocities as human trafficking, drugs distribution, and child labor. So not only will we be taking on the task of taking out possibly 2 made families, we will also be taking on the task of systematically shutting down all of their operations worldwide.

This endeavor is highly dangerous, and while we would have help from the Black Swan family in pulling this off, I need a unanimous vote from my family before we get any further involved. So what say you all?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

Edward

"Grandfather, can't we just go after the family that took Uncle Marcus away? Surely we don't have to embark on some mission impossible escapade to get revenge for his death outing the entire family and putting us all in even more danger?" My sister-in-law Roseli asked. Though, to outsiders she was nothing more than a gorgeous grade A bitch. The truth was Rose was fiercely loyal and protective of the family. She was my brother Em's wife. He found her bloodied and broken on one of our cleaning jobs 11 years ago. That was a story for another day.

"Everyone in this room knows the reputation of Black Swan assassins. They are lethal, meticulous, and have never missed a target. The authorities have no idea they even exist. A few months ago, one of the families propositioned them to take a hit on our entire family; men, women, and children alike. They fabricated a story about how were disrespecting the families and running an underground children's brothel.

"Black Swan officially turned down the contract, but Isabella's betrothed made an agreement in secret to take out the men of the family. He was a greedy little shit, and had no idea who he was dealing with. Jared is the one who killed your uncle Marcus; my son my boy." My grandfather sobbed quietly for a moment mourning his eldest son. The loss was felt throughout the entire family. Now it is a thousand times worse to know someone took him from us instead of the coroner's report we were given saying her died of natural causes.

"After he took my boy, he turned his sites on Isabella."

"What exactly is your plan grandfather"? My brother Jasper inquired. He was the most strategic of our generation. He was a born leader and soldier. If anyone was ever to take over the family business, the majority of us naturally assumed it to be Jasper. He of course was curious about grandfather's plan as a whole. He wanted to know everything before he made his final decision.

"I am glad you asked my boy," my grandfather answered with his signature grin that I inherited plastered across his face. This should be good. "The plan consists of joining forces with Black Swan assassins before we go after the disloyal family members that chose to stand against us with our enemies. Then we take them out, along with the families that started this war.

"By forming a marriage union with paid to hire soldiers and not having a territorial stake to conduct similar businesses in the family's area, we would be relieved of the responsibility of taking over the family businesses of our enemies…"

"…but because we are the known wronged party, we would get to decide the fate of those businesses and the other families would have to carry out our wishes as a show of respect," Jasper finished for him. "Grandpa that is ingenious. What are the other faucets of this plan? You still have not disclosed how you plan to keep everyone safe."

Grandpa laughed at Jasper's enthusiasm for a well thought out plan. "Since only known families can make a bid for Isabella's hand, we go public by sending out a formal announcement. We will be honest and alert the family that our family is being targeted and the protection that anonymity once offered is causing our undoing. We will also introduce the key players of our family. All other members, just like with other families will be off limits. No women, children or innocents will be harmed. After the marriage, a counsel will be formed between the two families that will have the responsibility of making the final decision on what hard jobs the family takes on. The cleaning and repairing jobs will continue as usual in each of their perspective states. Our family union will be responsible for enforcing the rules."

Jasper interrupted again, "Why would the Black Swan family allow anyone in our family a say in the jobs they take on? It doesn't make since that would give up a position of power." After hearing his question, even I was curious.

"The truth is, Isabella is in danger. What I am about to say does not leave this room," grandfather said as he took a steadying breath. "Isabella was the one that killed Jared. He along with someone else high up in the Black Swan organization were planning to stage a coup to kill Isabella after he killed your uncle. As a male and betrothed to Isabella, he could have taken her position in the family as heir without a marriage if something happened to her. His father John is aware of what happened, and has been cleared of any wrong doing. However, once this is all over, he plans to disappear.

"The threat to Isabella is still there, and the truth is the only people that can protect her from her deadly family is us. We have an even bigger advantage because none of the other families know this. A seat on their counsel was offered as a show of gratitude from Isabella's father and grandfather. Besides, absolute power corrupts absolutely."

So far, everything grandfather had to say made perfect sense. I just had to convince him that Jasper was a better fit to lead our family publicly and thus should be the one to be betrothed to this Isabella. I would wait until I heard everything he had to say before I presented him with my argument. I could never betray my love by marrying another. I promised her, and even though she is no longer here, I would never break that promise.

"When do we make our official societal debut?" Emmett asked batting his eyelashes and cupping his hands under his chin like a debutant on speed.

"Henry and John of Black Swan will host a dinner party announcing Isabella's eligibility for marriage the same week we announce ourselves to the rest of the families. Perspective suitors will of course attend with their families with an engagement ring showcased on their pinky finger to show interest in merging the two together. This is where you, your brothers, and your cousins will make your first public appearance.

"None of the families will perceive us as a threat before or after Edward is awarded Isabella's hand. For many, it will be seen as a smart and safe business move. We would of course be bound by the same rules of nondisclosure. The secrets of the other families would not be in danger of falling into the wrong hands. Still, they may be apprehensive about our knowledge base, but they will be appeased and take comfort in thinking they have the upper hand in being able to take us out if necessary. They have no idea that our training rivals that of Black Swan. While I'm sure our betrayer informed our enemies of our training and abilities, I doubt they put much weight into it. If they had, they wouldn't be starting a war with us in the first place.

"Once the announcement is made that Edward has been chosen to receive Isabella's hand we start working is pre-designated groups with pre-designated assignments. Are there any questions?"

After hearing everything, I guessed this was my time to plead my case for Jasper to lead.


	3. Chapter 3 Isabella Swan

"Grandfather, if I may?"

He answered immediately, almost excited at the prospect of putting together a well thought out plan. Jasper clearly gets his enthusiasm for the same from him. "Yes, my boy?"

"It sounds like a lot is riding on the ability of our family to appear competent, but non-threatening. Once this operation is underway, who will be the point man to deflect to if things stray from the course of our original plan?" I couldn't come right out and ask grandfather to let me off the hook, he would be expecting me to complain about the position in the family he has chosen for me. No, I had to make it seem as though he changed his mind of his own accord.

"Edward, once we go public, this family will be ran like any other family. There will be a chain of command, with the leader of the family at the top. Once we finalize communication, surveillance, protection, attack, and disposal strategies, all of other details that come up will be left to you to decide or delegate to your brothers and cousins." Edward Sr. knew exactly what his grandson was trying to do. He had no doubt young Edward, would make various valid points. But Sr. knew if he allowed anyone in his family other than Edward this position, he would lose his grandson forever.

It was more than that though. Edward Sr. knew what his grandson was capable of, and didn't doubt for a moment he would lead this family well into this new era. While Jasper was more strategic, and meticulous at planning, young Edward was amazingly quick thinking on his feet in high stress situations. He had a commanding presence and natural ability to lead. He was also very cunning. He even fooled Sr. for the last 6 years and that in itself was an impossible feet with all of his connections.

"Grandfather given the severity of this situation, I think it is in the best interest of the family that Jasper take lead. He is older, the most qualified for the lead position, and is not attached to anyone at the moment.

"Even though this marriage is strategic, it is also permanent. In the interest of the family and this entire operation, I think he is the better choice." Edward turned to his older brother and addressed him directly. "Jasper, what do you think? Objectively speaking, you would be the better choice. Do you have any opposition to taking lead on this, and having an arranged marriage?"

As Edward was speaking, his eldest brother Emmett was looking through the file their grandfather had on the table that contained photos and information regarding several families that were suspected enemies, and photos of the elusive Isabella Swan.

Not many knew her name, and even fewer had ever seen what she looked like. Her identity was secret held tight until her 21st birthday 6 months ago. At her coming of age party where only was invited, she also introduced to her betrothed. The photo Emmett held in hand was from that day, but the young woman in the picture he was looking at couldn't be Isabella Swan. This was Marie Higginbottom. This was Edward's secret deceased wife.

She and Edward met when they were just kids. Edward was 8 and Marie was 5. They were at a park in a small town in Washington called Forks. Edward was there with his mother Esme, visiting his grandparents, and Marie was often shipped off in the summers to the rainy town to train on the reservation like all members of her family. It was her first time there when she met Edward. He saved her from falling from the monkey bars head first.

Since then, they would in the rainy town every summer, sneaking around to see one another. Neither of them could afford for the other to find out the truth about their family. So they ignored their oddities. Neither spoke much about family, but in the end they couldn't stay away from one another.

As they grew older, it became harder and harder to keep the other a secret from their prying families. So each of them enlisted help from someone they trusted. Edward enlisted Emmett, his childish but dependable older brother. And Marie enlisted her best friend Jacob. With help, they were able to pull off secret rendezvous across the country, all of their firsts, and when Marie turned 18, a secret marriage. Not even Edward Sr. had known anything about the girl; or so Edward thought.

Emmett stared at the picture for a moment, before speaking up just as Jasper was likely about to accept the position as lead of the family. He jumped out of seat like he had been shocked once the realization of whom he was actually looking at in the picture he held in his hand set in.

"I think Edward should take lead on this!" Emmett practically yelled.

The room grew silent. Sure Emmett was known for goofing off, but never at a time like this. Not when the family was discussing something so serious.

His outburst enraged Edward who felt completely betrayed. Of everyone in that room, Emmett KNEW how bad Edward was hurting. He KNEW how devastated he was over losing his precious wife whom he affectionately yet ironically called Mia Bella.

With stunned eyes, Edward turned to his brother and demanded, "How could you? You! Of all people, how could you sit there and suggest that Emmett!?" Edward was beyond furious, and hurt to his core. While he was close with his brother Jasper, Emmett and he shared a special bond; a secret bond that no one else knew about. At least, that is what Edward thought before his grandfather spoke next.

"Oh, Edward do you really think you are that clever? Did you honestly believe you were that good at hiding things from me? Come now my boy, be serious. I have known. I have always known. And as for appointing you lead, when Jasper would be an equally fitting choice, well you're welcome." Edward Sr. said as he poured himself a tall glass of scotch. He knew the next few moments in the meeting room were going to be very hard.

Edward's father Carlisle finally spoke up, after listening to the exchange between his father and his three sons. "Really father, what the hell is this all about? You have us here suggesting we go public, planning for war, and arranging a marriage for my son. What the hell do you think you are doing? This is not the way of our family. This is not the way we do things.

"While I can admit that your plan was ingenious and well planned and thought out, I cannot subject Edward or Jasper to an arranged marriage for the sake of this family. They deserve to find love on their own, and Esme would literally KILL me if I allowed you to do this to them. I'm sorry father, we will help in whatever capacity you need to protect our family and avenge my brother, but neither of my sons are going to be subjected to an arranged marriage." Carlisle finished. He was right, if Esme knew what they were talking about in that room, he and his father would be dead. No one messed with Mama Bear. She was one of the deadliest in the family. It was no coincidence Edward Sr. called the meeting while she was away at a job.

While their primary responsibility when showing up for a reservation or restoration job was to clean the area where fatal incidents took place. A major part of their job was to secure the area for the cleaning crew to do their job. All the families were briefed that if they opened fire on a cleaner, restorer, or sweeper (which is what Esme's job was called), death was inevitable.

Edward Sr. took along drink of his finely aged whisky before he turned to Emmett and motioned for him to give the picture of Isabella Swan to Edward.

"It was no coincidence that Esme's parents lived in Forks, Washington. I honestly thought you would have caught on by now. I mean really Edward, you were married to the girl for three years."

Edward took the photo from Emmett's hand and almost passed out as the most beautiful brown eyes in the world, his world stared back at him through the photo.

 **Beta needed for lemon and citrous. I suck at writing those.**


End file.
